The Whistler
by Wormy40
Summary: His whistle pierced the silence. The death toll rose once more. ExB


The whistler

_**The whistler**_

_His whistle pierced the silence. The death toll rose once more. ExB_

Chapter 1

The Crescent Scar

I was early. I was always early. Some would call me a morning person but the fact that I considered the morning as the worst time of day made that term unusable for me. What satisfaction people got for beating the sun up in the morning I would never understand. But those were the people who always gushed about "_new beginnings"_ and _"happy endings."_ Something I also didn't understand. Life was cruel and heartless and that was something, which I could comprehend. Staring out at the mound of cases pilled on my desk only seemed to prove that fact.

"Bella" I looked up from the case I was reading. "Come on Bella, stop working, Tomorrows Christmas." Alice, my best friend and college picked up one of the many cases spilling over my desk. "Ugg, no wonder you never leave, what's more cheery than dealing with a homicide at 5:30 in the morning the day before Christmas."

I had to laugh at that. "You know a happen to find homicides quite cheery, much more cheery per say than Christmas shopping." Alice gave me her best glare which was always quit shocking considering that she was very short. "You know you are always welcome to spend Christmas with my family."

"No thanks Alice, the dead just don't stop dying because it's Christmas. Someone has to be here to deal with all that. I would hate to leave someone here that actually does have a family waiting for them to come home and open presents."

Christmas just wasn't my thing. All the happy families laughing and opening presents and hugging each other warm in their embraces. I could see why so many people like me opted for suicide at this time of year. My hatred for the snow, and my clumsiness only made this time of year worse.

"Bella" Alice whined stretching my name into three syllables. "My family loves you. You know Christmas wouldn't be complete for Emmett without you there to trip and fall."

That was true, Emmett much to my disliking loved it when I fell over or tripped on air. Normally I hated when someone would laugh at my clumsiness but with Emmett it was just impossible to hate him. He was like my big brother and though I hated the things he did like ruff up my hair and tease me about my job I never ever hated him.

"It's okay Alice, you guys have done enough for me already." I felt enough like a leech on their family before now, always there like a parasite feeding off their happiness. They had done too much already helping me settle in to the new town of Volturri Italy. Spending Christmas with them would just be too much to ask. The last thing I wanted to be was a burden.

Christmas was just a time where life kicked me when I was down and I didn't want Alice's family to see me like that. There were some things I just had to figure out by myself. Work was a great excuse and there was nothing I liked better than my jobs as a forensic scientist and police chief.

Alice dropped the subject of Christmas just eyeing me carefully like she new something I didn't know. I quickly moved on to a new topic before she decided to start lecturing me on spending less time at work.

"What are you doing here so early anyway Alice? Normally you don't bounce into my office till around 10:00." She gave me one last look before pulling a sheet of paper out of her purse.

"Well Chief Swan" I pursed my lips. She knew I hated when she called me that. It brought back to many unpleasant memories and I hated sifting through my emotions. She continued onward "You know that one older man who died a week ago. The one who we thought died of an overdose."

"Yes." I remembered that man quite well actually. A drug dealer that sold to kids, someone the world should have been glad to be rid of. He had sparked my interest though, I peculiar crescent shaped scar was the only thing unusual about him. Something we assumed was the newest way to inject to get high. There was no need to perform an autopsy for that despicable creature."

"Well, Bella it seems we have another one just like him. His body was found earlier this morning."

Just like him, another drug dealer maybe. "What do you mean just like him?"

Alice stared at me and fidgeted nervously. A habit I had soon learned meant that she believed it was something big. Alice had always had a good intuition and I knew better than to bet against her.

Her voice held no emotion as her eyes locked with mine. "This one's got a crescent scar also."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOOXOX

_Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Just to clear a few things up Alice and Emmett are brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie will come along later. Edward is a main character in this story so don't worry. Edward is also the only vampire of what we know as the Cullen family. Bella lives in Italy but that will be explained later. Edwards's character will be like I imagined him like during his rebellious faze. Any more questions you have I would love to answer. Also I will try to be as accurate as possible in terms of Bella's job but I can sometimes be a lazy writer and not look things up. Hope you enjoyed!! Please R and R!_


End file.
